


The Fallen Humans

by Rosebadwolf1000



Series: Erin's Twitter Threads [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebadwolf1000/pseuds/Rosebadwolf1000
Summary: But what if... Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou fell down from Mt. Ebott when they were just children?((Twitter Thread that is being posted here as well.))
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Series: Erin's Twitter Threads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Fallen Humans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Terrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030143) by [tsukithewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukithewolf/pseuds/tsukithewolf). 



It started like a normal day for the two kids. Deku trailing behind Kacchan as they played in the woods. However, today was special.... It was Izuku's birthday!

  
They knew by now Izuku would never receive a quirk, and Katsuki had started to take it personally. But, Deku was still his friend...

  
"Come on, Kacchan!" Izuku had begged Kacchan to climb the mountain with him. "It's not that far!"

Kacchan scoffed. "Deku, don't you know what happens to people who climb Mt. Ebott?"

Izuku shook his head, tears springing to his eyes. "But... Kacchan it's my birthday!"

  
Katsuki's heart softened, pulling Deku in by the wrist before wiping away his friend's tears. "Always a crybaby, Deku...We can't climb Mt. Ebott."  
  


Izuku shook his head. "Yes we can! Kacchan climbs mountains all the time!"  
  
Katsuki huffed, crossing his arms. "Yeah! Not ones where people disappear!"

Izuku grabbed for Kacchan's arm. "Please, Kacchan? It's either that or I go alone! I don't want to be alone on my birthday!"

  
"What about your mom, Deku?" Katsuki tried to slap away Izuku's arm, but the quirkless boy was surprisingly strong.

"She's at work!" Izuku claimed.

"Dad?" Katsuki questioned. 

Izuku pouted. "You know Dad is in America, Kacchan!"

"I'm not going, Deku" Katsuki shook his head.

  
"I need you, Kacchan! I.. I want to see the sky from up high!" 

Katsuki was about to respond, when he felt the cold wind blow through him as Deku continued. 

"Besides...If you don't I'll just go by myself!" Izuku defended, tugging on his backpack's straps. 

  
"Deku-"

"I will, Kacchan! I brought my backpack and everything today! It has water and snacks!"

"Deku, I-" Katsuki turned, facing the mountain. "Fine. We'll climb it, then head to my house, okay?"

Izuku beamed. "Okay, Kacchan!"  
And so, the two set off for the top of the mountain....unaware the rumors around the mountain were true.  
\----

As the two made their way to the top of the mountain, Izuku was giddy. 

He was smiling as they made their way, and (eventually) it was infectious, with Kacchan smiling along as the made their way up.  
Kacchan really loved hiking. It made Izuku happy doing something Kacchan loved on his Birthday. 

As they were nearing the top, Izuku turned, noticing a dip in the ground nearby.  
"Kacchan, lets go this way real quick!" Izuku grabbed Kacchan's hand in-front of him, racing down the slight dip in the path. 

"Deku, what are you doing!?"

"Come on Ka-" Izuku gasped, seeing a giant hole a few feet away. It was so big and dark.  
Kacchan pulled on Izuku's hand, "Deku, we need to turn arou-" but as he did, Izuku stumbled, falling into the pit, Kacchan falling after.

* * *

Izuku woke up around the same time as Kacchan did. Kacchan waking up only a few seconds after. 

It was dark, but somehow there was just enough light to view golden flowers all around them.

Izuku gasped, noticing one more flower in the distance. This time, with a face! "Kacchan- look!"

Kacchan's eyes widened in return as the flower began to speak. 

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER! Hmmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?" Izuku remained quiet, looking to Kacchan for what to do. 

Kacchan nodded, hesitant of the mysterious flower.  
The flower continued to smile. "Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" 

Izuku nodded this time, holding Kacchan's hand for support. 

The flower continued. "I guess little old me will have to do."

"Kacchan, this is weird." Izuku whispered to Kacchan. 

The flower ignored him. "Ready?"

Katsuki whispered "yeah.." to Deku, but the flower took it as an affirmative.

  
"Ready? Here we go!"

_The_

_world_

_shifted_

  
Izuku would describe that felt like he was being squished really REALLY tight next to Kacchan, but also that it was like a gentle hug from his friend, securely wrapping them up together.

  
Katsuki would describe it as immeasurable pain until suddenly it was simply warm and his brain was combined with Deku's.

The flower looked surprised at the small soul before him. 

"WELL, that's never happened before! You two always like to surprise me, don'tcha?" The flower looked...

"See that heart?" The two of them didn't need to reply verbally, they WERE the heart at that moment.

"That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Usually there's only one per person or monster! But you two seem to share it! Even I didn't know that was possible!" 

The flower looked, annoyed? At least, until it returned to it's smiling state.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" 

Izuku felt his part of the soul reach out.

Katsuki recoiled. Izuku felt so... lonely? He didn't know that... The flower seemed to understand. 

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!

White pellets surrounded them and their soul. 

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... "friendliness pellets." Are you ready?" 

Katsuki wasn't sure, but Izuku felt desperate to be shown LOVE.

The flower continued to smile. "Move around! Get as many as you can!"

The two suddenly could move their soul in tandem. Izuku reached out for the pellets while Katsuki pulled him away, hesitant to trust the flower before them.

Their soul was struck and it _**HURT**_. 

Izuku cried out in pain while Katsuki watched their .. health meter(?) drain down. He felt more exhausted than he ever had ....

Flowey laughed at them, expression darkening and surrounding them with more pellets that were definitely not "friendly". 

"You idiots! In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

Deku cried, and Katsuki could feel his loneliness envelop their soul. 

They could do nothing but watch as their soul was about to be hurt further, until a ball of flame swatted Flowey away. 

Into their view came a giant of a goat-woman.

Her expression saddened, viewing them. "What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths..." Izuku backed away, forcing Katsuki to do so as well.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." 

Izuku wondered why, as Toriel continued.

"You are the first humans to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." 

Her soft smile warmed their shared soul, as they felt themselves split and return to their bodies.


End file.
